


A New Chance

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sort of Death, demonic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You made a demon deal to save your sister. After your time is over you had to pay your part of the deal. Could this end well for you ?





	A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and inspiration came from the song 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy!

It was almost ten years ago that you sold your soul for your sister. She was almost dying after a car accident that was your fault.

If you had just watched the street instead of arguing with her about nonsense you didn't even remember.

 

She was in a coma with little chance of waking up. The guilt was killing you inside and you had no other choice but to make a demon deal.

Your sister waking up, thinking you never existed, so she could move on in peace, for your soul.  
You got ten years. The ten years that are almost over now.

 

You met the Winchesters a few years after you made the deal. They were in the same motel you were. The motel was haunted by a ghost and they saved your ass.

 

You got to know each other somehow and you ended up sticking with them when they heard about the deal.

 

It doesn't took long until you met Crowley, former King of Crossroads, now King of Hell.

The Winchesters contacted him and tried to get you out of the deal but Crowley wasn't interested.

 

At least you thought so, but over the time he visited you. Recently he came daily.

 

A month before your time was over he confessed that he cared for you but there was never a way to break the deal.

 

You couldn't believe how fast the time had gone.   
Less than a week was left and it was dragging you down. Crowley was at this time never away longer than an hour and it helped you so much.

He really started caring for you and you started liking him a lot. Maybe more than you should.

  
After a long time you were happy with your life but afraid of the end that would come soon.

You were afraid of this death, hellhounds, hell and what freaked you out the most was becoming a demon. And you knew at some point this would happen with you in hell.

 

 

On the day you know you would die you sat on your bed and could literally feel your time running out as you started seeing hallucinations sometimes. Crowley joined you, holding you in his arms to distract you from them.

 

“I promise you, darling, I will take care of your changing to make it as easy as possible for you. I take the responsibility, if you want me to, I will take care of your death and everything after that. Getting shredded into pieces by hellhounds isn't exactly pleasant and the other demons are not so nice, but I know you knew this already.” he whispered to you in his thick deep accented voice, trying to lessen the fear.

 

You nodded, trying to steady your breathing.

“I think with this whole situation, it's the best outcome when you take care of it. You know I trust you.”

 

A few minutes went by before Crowley started talking again.

“You know, I'm afraid too.” he confessed “I like who you are and I know how hell and becoming a demon can change a soul.”

 

Silence spread again but not for long.  
“As long as you want me by your side, I will try to take care of you as much as I can.” he reassured you.  
“Thank you so much Crowley!” you told him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“How much time have I left?” you asked, your heart started beating faster at the thought that it couldn't be long anymore.

“5 Minutes, darling, I'm sorry” Crowley said with sadness in his voice.

“How are you gonna take me out and bring me to hell?” you asked him, a sad half smile on your face.

“I can do it with just a touch, it will feel like your fall asleep and then I have to take you soul to hell with me!” he answered you “Is that okay ?”  
“I think it is” you smiled at him, suddenly losing your fear a little bit.

 

It could have been no longer than a minute and you needed to tell him something before everything ends.

“Crowley?”  
He hummed to signal you to go on.  
“I love you, Crowley.” you told him with the thought now or never.

He shifted a little bit so he could look you in the eyes.

“I love you too, Y/N” he said and paused a moment. “I'm so sorry, but the time is over.”  
“It's okay.” you reassured and then kissed him.

He kissed you back with so much love and you smiled in the kiss.

Then everything went black.

 

 

Your eyes shot open and you gasped.

 

When you realized what happened, you realized you were in hell.

You were a demon now ?

You felt different but not as much as you thought you would.

 

Shooting up and looking around, you saw you were in a bedroom on a bed.

You pulled the dark silky sheets beside you and stood up. Looking around you saw a mirror at the door of a wardrobe and wandered over there.

 

You looked in the mirror and got a slight shock when your eyes turned black as you thought about it.

 

The door of the room opened and you saw that Crowley came in.

 

“You're awake, darling.” he sounded surprised but happy. “How are you ?”

 

You looked at him, your eyes were still black.   
“I'm a demon now.” you pointed out, sounding a little bit like a you asked. You blinked once and your eyes went back to normal.  
“Yes, you are. Everything alright? How do you feel?” he asked a little bit taken aback.

 

“I'm feeling...demonic? But at most pretty much like before. Is this normal ?” you asked wondering how this could be.

 

Everything you knew about becoming a demon was that your soul would get twisted until your humanity completely goes away.

But you didn't feel that much different. There was only the fact that you were definitely a demon now.

 

“I never thought this could be real, always thought that were just fairytales” Crowley started.

“What do you mean ?” you asked him more confused than before.  
  


Crowley closed the door behind him that was still a gap open.  
“You said you love me before I had to take you down to hell. You mean that? Do you still love me?” Crowley asked.

 

You didn't had to think about that. “Of course I still love you, but what does this all mean Crowley?”

 

“There were always rumors that human souls who were in truly in love before they went to hell can't lose their love or their humanity completely. I never saw a case of that before and never believed in it.” he explained and made a little pause. “until now.”

 

You stood frozen, shocked somehow and trying to realize what he just said.

 

Crowley came up to you and hugged you. “I'm so happy that you're still the same. I couldn't have bore to lose you.”

 

You hugged him back when you happily understood that there's nothing much going to change except a few demonic things you're possessing now.

  
Crowley leaned down to kiss you and you kissed him back, smiling at him after you broke apart.

There was no war you had to fight. You both had won this even before you turned into a demon.

You could live this new Life, this new chance. You could be forever with Crowley, right at his side.

  
“I love you so much Crowley.” you just had to tell him again.

 

“I love you too, darling.” he told you.

  
And you were probably the happiest person in the whole universe right now.

 


End file.
